The New Diva
by carameltrini
Summary: Mercedes had an instant connection with him the night they met, but someone else wants him too. Every chance she gets she tries to separate them. Will they fall victim to her demise? Read and Find out. Features: OC, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kristal & more.
1. Girls Night Out

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Tameesha, and Andreanna.

Chapter 1: Girls Night Out

Mercedes was excited to see her two closest friends in the business because they all lived in different parts of the country. Mercedes lived in New York, Tameesha lived in Florida, and Andreanna lived in California.

"So, what are we doin' tonight?" Andreanna asked not taking her eyes off of the t.v. screen.

"I was thinking we stay in and have a sleepover."

Andreanna turned off the t.v. "You're not serious?" she asked Tameesha. No response.

"First of all we're in our fucking twenties. Second I didn't come to Fort Lauderdale to sit in your condo and collect dust," Andreanna said.

"I say we have a girls night out!" Andreanna exclaimed.

"Well there is this new club that I wanted to try out..." Tameesha stated.

"Thanks Tamee, you're the best," Andreanna said hugging her friend.

"Okay y'all know the routine," Mercedes said getting up from the couch.

"Time to pick out each other's clothes. I'll pick out Anna's, Anna select Tamee's and Tamee pick out my clothes," Mercedes stated.

"You know it'll probably be crowded and we'd have to wait in line. Let's try to reach for ten," Tameesha said.

Andreanna and Mercedes exchanged looks and burst out laughing. "Look at us, do you really think we're gonna have to wait in line?" Andreanna asked.

"I've got an idea," Mercedes said.

"What?" they questioned. "We should get a limo, that way we show up in style."

"I like the way you think," Andreanna said.

"Fort Lauderdale traffic is just as bad as it is in Manhattan," Mercedes said as they pulled in front of the club.

They could see everyone looking at them through the limo window. "It's showtime," Andreanna said with a smile.

Inside the club...

"The club scene tonight is fucking depressin'. All the good lookin girls is wit their dudes and the rest of them ain't worth my time," John said to his best friend.

"You're right," he said finishing his drink.

"We could go hang out with the divas-" "If they weren't already taken," John stated looking at all the guys around the divas.

"Bartender, can I get a sex on the beach please," Kristal said slow and seductive.

Kristal leaned over onto the bar and flipped her hair over her shoulder so Randy could get a better view. She picked up her drink and smiled. "Put it on my tab," she said brushing up on Randy before heading back over to the other divas.

"He totally ignored you," Layla said laughing.

Kristal gave her the look of death and Layla stopped.

"Maybe you should leave him alone, he doesn't really seem interested," Ashley said.

" He's just playin' hard to get. Kristal Marshall always gets what she wants," she announced taking a sip of her drink.

At the bar...

"You know Kristal wants you right?" John asked.

"She couldn't be more obvious," Randy replied.

"Then why you ignore her for?" John said turning towards Randy.

"Because she's like a doorknob everyone gets a turn," Randy answered.

"I thought you liked easy women?"

"It's different with her she lays everything on the table-"

"That's perfect," John interrupted.

"You know what I mean...there's nothing left to explore; no chase," he finished.

John paid for his drink. "Wanna try our luck at another club?" John asked getting up

. "Nah man, I'm going back to the hotel, I'm tired anyway."

"You're really bringin me down," John said following his friend.

At the Diva's Table...

"You know Randy's leaving, right,: Ashley said pointing towards the door.

"That's okay I'll catch up with him later," Kristal replied nonchalant.

Outside the club...

"That's my jam," Mercedes said swaying her hips to the music.

"Do that when we get inside," Andreanna said leading the way to the door.

The bouncer gave them a once over and immediately welcomed them into the club.

"See I told you," Andreanna said turning her head to Tameesha.

By the time she turned around it was too late. "Ow," Andreanna said even though the collision didn't hurt.

She realized she had bumped into some guy. She was about to blame him for the incident when she looked up to see who he was.

"Damn," she said.

"I'm sorry-" John started but then was distracted by her beauty.

They both stood there staring at each other.

Randy stepped in and said, "Excuse my friend, would you like to join us for some drinks."

"Sure," Mercedes and Tameesha responded pulling Andreanna along.

"Get it together dude...wipe some of that drool off the side of your mouth," Randy said.

"Andreanna, what the fuck was that. I've never seen you act like that before," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, he usually gets wrapped up in you and you take control," Tameesha added.

"Well...I didn't expect him to be that fine and I've never felt a chest that solid before."

"So what are you ladies havin?" Randy said pulling out his wallet.

"A flirtini, martini and a pineapple margarita," Mercedes said according to their sitting order.

John finally finding the words to speak asked, "Are you girls from around here?"

"I am but they're just visiting," Tameesha stated.

"From where?" John asked eagerly.

"Hold up...we skipped a step. We don't even know each other's names," Mercedes said.

The bartender gave everyone their drinks.

"I'm Mercedes, this is Tameesha and this is Andreanna."

"Well, I'm John and this is my friend Randy."

"Andreanna is a pretty name," John said with a smile.

"Thanks, it's Italian."

"So am I...I mean-"John said and let out a frustrated sigh.

Andreanna thought it was cute when he blushed.

"To answer your question I'm from ,California and Mercedes is from Brooklyn," Andreanna told John hoping to make him feel better.

"Wow, so you're all from different parts of the country. How'd you meet up?" Randy asked.

"To make a long story short we met two years ago in a catalogue photoshoot."

"Really so you model clothes," Randy said finishing his drink.

"_This is the part where they all go crazy," Mercedes thought._

"Actually we're all lingerie models," Mercedes stated then finished her drink.

She didn't like the fact that she couldn't read his face at that moment but she did notice that he looked like the prettyboy type."

"Did anyone ever tell you you'd make a good model?" Mercedes asked.

"Me and John are pro wrestlers," he said with a smirk.

Mercedes was dumbfounded. Saved by her song Mercedes got up and asked if Randy would join her.

"I don't feel like dancing," Randy responded.

"You're gonna leave me to dance alone," she said running her hand through her long layered hair.

When he didn't answer her she decided to kick it up a notch. She swayed her hips from side to side and kept her upper body still. She looked him in his eyes and added her waist to the mix. He was hypnotized by the way she moved her body and she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Still don't wanna dance with me Randy," she said rolling her hips as she walked to him."

She took him by his hands and he walked to the dance floor willingly.

While Andreanna was chatting away with John, Tameesha felt lonely.

_"They always get the guys," she thought._

"Is this seat taken?" a man asked.

Tameesha turned around. He had a light creamy skin tone with brown eyes and really dark hair.

"No, it's not," she replied.

"I'm Josh," he said putting forth his hand. "I'm Tameesha," she said with a smile and shook his hand.

At the Diva's Table...

"Who is that bitch gyrating on Randy?" Kristal asked banging her empty glass on the table.

"I don't know, never seen her before," Layla said.

"Actually, I saw him and John come back to the bar with them. They never left," Ashley said.

"He ignored me for her, I mean I look better than she does," Kristal said turning to the other divas.

There was an awkward silence. Kristal glared at them and got up.

"Kristal...don't," Ashley said trying to grab her arm. She was too late and Kristal was walking to the bar.

"If I can't have him no one can," Kristal repeated to herself.

"A bloody mary please," Kristal requested with a fake smile.

She sipped it and looked around for a guy to dance with. When she found her perfect target she smiled and walked over.

" You wanna dance?" she asked slowly licking her lips.

This was easier than she thought it would be. He nodded and she led him to the dance floor about five feet from Randy. She danced with him pulling him closer to her when she took steps back. When she was close enough her and Mercedes made eye contact. After that all hell broke loose.

Kristal pretended she tripped and spilled her drink on Mercedes.

"I'm so sorry," Kristal said trying to sound genuine.

"You did that on purpose!" Mercedes screamed.

Everyone around them stood and watched the scene unfold.

"No I didn't, I tripped," Kristal lied.

"I saw you act like you tripped," Mercedes said.

"You're lying," Kristal responded.

"What goes around comes around..." Mercedes said pushing through the crowd. She went behind the bar and opened a bottle of vodka. She walked back to Kristal and poured the bottle over her head. "What goes up must come down."

"You crazy bitch," Kristal slapped Mercedes.

She took the bottle and swung at Kristal's head but missed.

Someone took the bottle out of her hand. "You haven't seen crazy yet."

She knocked Kristal down and repeatedly punched her in the face after tugging at her hair.

Blood soon covered Kristal's face and that's when Mercedes was pulled off of Kristal.

Layla and Ashley helped Kristal to her feet. An out of breath Kristal asked, "Why...didn't...y'all ...help me."

"I told you not to," Ashley said.

"Damn, she ripped out most of your hair," Layla said pressing an ice pack to Kristal's face.

An ashamed Kristal hobbled to the door without looking back. Layla and Ashley followed through the door to assist their friend.

Tameesha and Andreanna walked over to Mercedes.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life," John stated picking up huge tufts of weave.

"That was fucking amazing. I haven't seen a real chick fight in ages," Randy said looking at Mercedes.

"I didn't know you could fight like that," Andreanna said.

"I'm gonna stay on your good side from now on," Tameesha stated.

"I'm ready to leave," Mercedes said feeling the a.c. on her skin.

"We'll walk you outside," Randy said with an arm around her waist.

"Can I get your number?" Randy asked. She took out a business card from her purse and handed it to him. He opened the limo door for them and said goodbye.

_Author's note: Read and review please. This is my first fanfic ever so tell me if I need to trash this story or not._


	2. I'm Missing You

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Tameesha, and Andreanna.

_Author's Note: Thanks for the support! P.S- This chapter is a lot mellower than the last but the next one will have action, I promise._

Chapter 2:Making It Official

"Has anyone seen Kristal?" Layla asked.

"Not since last night," Ashley answered.

"Speak of the devil..." Candice said.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," Kristal said pulling out a chair.

Everyone stared at Kristal in silence as they examined her oversized sunglasses, hat and caked makeup.

"What?" she asked.

Everyone avoided her question. Kristal narrowed her eyes and got up. "You know."

"Yeah, we all know about you gettin' busted up by some random chick," Mickie said laughing.

Kristal stepped toward Mickie.

"Don't embarrass yourself...take a seat," Mickie said.

"This is all your fault," Kristal yelled at Layla and Ashley.

"Who the fuck do you think you are tellin' my business? Don't let the surface damage fool you I'll still beat both of your asses without breaking a sweat."

Kristal walked around to the elevator and disappeared.

"Who she think she kiddin' you'd flip her like a pancake," Mickie said as they all laughed.

"Did you tell anyone?, because I didn't," Ashley whispered to Layla.

"No," Layla answered.

"I think my alcohol buzz is wearin' off," Andreanna said holding her head.

"What makes you say that?" Mercedes asked.

"Well for starters it's just settled in my head that I live in Long Beach and he lives here in Florida. We live thousands of miles apart."

"So, people have long distance relationships all the time," Mercedes said.

"Well I'm not people...I don't think I can do it."

"If it's meant to be it'll be," Tameesha stated.

Andreannna gave her a look of frustration as she said, "You don't really believe that crap do you?"

"It's not crap...I was just trying to help you out," Tameesha responded.

"Sorry Tamee, it's just that I'm leavin' for Cali today and I don't know what to do about John."

"You must really like him. No dude ever gets you this stressed," Mercedes said.

"We had a connection, I feel as if I've known him all my life."

"You should give long distance dating a chance because if you don't you'll always wonder what if," Tameesha advised.

"I agree, you should go for it. I'm giving it a try," Mercedes added.

"I feel a little better knowing that a close friend is doing it to," Andreanna said hugging Mercedes.

"Hey Tameesha, who was that guy you were talkin' to?" Andreanna asked.

"Well you guys weren't the only ones to find a guy. I met him at the bar when y'all abandoned me."

"Abandoned you? I was at the bar too," Andreanna said.

"But you weren't payin' attention to me... you had your own little thing going on."

"I'ma stay quiet because I know I left," Mercedes stated.

"Like I was sayin' I was alone at the bar when Josh came up to me and we were having a nice conversation when a fight broke out," Tameesha said looking at Mercedes.

"What?, that bitch started it throwing her bloody mary on my green shirt."

"How you know it's a bloody mary?" Andreanna asked.

"My shirt didn't smell like tomato before I left the house. I have to throw out my shirt now that stain won't come out."

"I can't believe you went that crazy Mercedes," Tameesha stated.

"Then what would you have done?" Mercedes said folding her arms.

"I would have let it go."

"You know damn well you would have fucked her up too," Andreanna responded.

"But, you did go kinda far with the bottle," Andreanna said.

"Hey I'm ghetto when I fight anything is legal."

"Despite your interruption I still got his number," Tameesha stated looking at her phone.

"We all got numbers," Mercedes said trying to high five them.

They both looked at her hands in the air and then at her. "Why you gotta do me like that for," she said putting her hands down.

"Something's not right," John said retracing his steps.

"Can you stop pacing?, you're making me dizzy," Randy said to his friend.

"No, somethings not right," he repeated.

"I swear if you don't stop I'll break your legs off," Randy threatened.

"Then I'll crawl," John responded.

Randy looked at the clock only to see John's been pacing for an hour.

"It's after 2 and I can't watch you wear a hole in the carpet anymore."

He got up off of the couch and grabbed him by his arm. He led him to the dining table where John finally sat. "Talk," Randy demanded.

"I can't shake the feelin' that somethin' isn't right."

"Maybe it'll pass you should let it go."

"Nah man, last time I had this feelin' my grandmother died."

"Oh, so who do you think this feeling is for?"

"Don't know, but I'm 'bout to find out," John said pulling out his phone.

One hour later...

"I've called everyone and I still have this feelin' I don't understand."

"Maybe you lost something," Randy suggested.

"I'll check my pockets... at this point I'll do anything to make the feeling go away."

"I've got everything," he said picking up a paper that fell out of his wallet.

He looked up. "I didn't call everyone," John said looking at the paper.

Randy walked over to John and looked at the paper.

John flipped open his phone and dialed. It went to voice messaging. "I'm tryin' again."

"Hello," she answered.

"Andreanna are you okay?"

"John?"

"Yeah, it's me... what's all the noise in the background?"

"I'm on a plane and I'm fine," she responded.

"Miss please turn off all electronics," the flight attendant said.

"John I gotta go... bye."

John hung up and turned to Randy. "The feeling's gone. She was leaving and she didn't tell me."

"That's what this was all about?"

"I was hoping to see her again before she left," John said still holding the paper.

"You just reminded me of something I had to do," Randy said as he dashed to the elevator.

He got into the elevator before it closed and then hurried to his rental.

Later...

"Who's at my door?" Vince McMahon asked.

Randy stepped in. "Hey Vince I wanna talk to you about something."

"Make it quick," Vince said tapping his finges on his desk.

"I know the diva search contest has already started but I've found someone who compared to them is untouchable."

"Really," Vince folded his hands and leaned forward with interest.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"What proof do you have?" Vince asked.

Randy took out the business card and handed it to Vince. He examined her picture on the card.

She had layered hair with brown multi-toned hilights, slightly browned skin, piercing dark brown eyes, and full even lips.

Randy waited on a response and when he didn't get one clapped in front of Vince's face.

Vince finally looked up and agreed with what Randy said.

Vince pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the number. No one picked up and he left a message.

"If she's interested she pretty much has the job," Vince said.

Randy got up to leave and then remembered the card. "Vince... the card," he said with an outstretched hand. He took one last look and handed over the card.

Randy left the room and said to himself, "_I won't be like John...I won't lose her."_


	3. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Janesa, Anandia, and James.

Chapter 3: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

"Home sweet home," Mercedes said putting her luggage in her bedroom.

She flopped down on her bed and turned on her phone. One missed call.

"Who called me?, everyone I know knew I was coming back home today."

She listened to the message, _"This is Vince McMahon from the WWE calling to offer you a job. You come highly recommended by Randy so call me back to set up an interview." _

A confused Mercedes called the number back. He picked up on the first ring.

_"Damn was he waitin' by the phone."_

"Hello, um you called me about a job opportunity."

"As a matter of fact I did. I want to offer you a job as a female wrestler."

Mercedes laughed. "You can't be serious," Mercedes responded.

"Oh I'm very serious, besides you come recommended."

"I know how to fight but I can't imagine myself doin' it for a living."

"I know that you beat up Kristal who is one of our female wrestlers."

"She's a wrestler...but she can't fight," Mercedes stated starting to laugh again.

"Well you don't even have to fight you can just be there to look pretty," Vince said.

"I'm a model I already do that."

"I know you're a model but if you come to the WWE you'd make better pay and become more. So can you come in for an interview tomorrow?" Vince said.

"I just got off a plane and I'm back in New York," Mercedes responded.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a ticket to Atlanta two days away from now and we'll have the interview," Vince suggested.

"Fine," Mercedes said. They said goodbye and hung up.

Kristal burst into Vince's office. "Why can't I be in the diva bikini contest," she screamed.

"Did you looked in the mirror before it broke?" Vince asked.

"I looked in the mirror and it didn't break. I look fine with some makeup," Kristal said striking a pose.

"Your face looks like the rocky mountains with all of that layered makeup."

"All you have to do is retouch the image on camera," Kristal suggested.

"Only one problem..."

"What?" Kristal asked.

"This show is live, I'm not going to lose money because you're naive." Kristal pouted.

"You're not allowed to work for the next week," Vince stated.

"But Vince-"

"But nothing, now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do."

Kristal left and headed for the locker room.

_"I heard Mercedes beat her down but I didn't think she was capable of that," Vince thought with a laugh._

Kristal stepped into the locker room and tried to avoid the other divas while getting her things. She almost got away when Mickie saw her.

"Where you hurryin' off to Kristal?"

"None of your business," Kristal responded with an attitude.

"See now I didn't have an attitude with you so calm that down," Mickie stated.

Kristal looked her up and down then rolled her eyes

. "You better watch yourself before I rip out what's left of your hairline."

"Is that a threat," Kristal said putting down her things on the couch.

"It might be," she responded.

The other divas came in.

"Y'all bitches think you can step to me now because I got caught offguard. If you wanna fight we can go now, throw your hands," Kristal announced.

"You know damn well you wasn't caught offguard when you started the shit," Mickie said.

"You weren't there," Kristal stated.

"I find it ironic that last week you were braggin' to everyone about bein' the best female wrestler and you got beat by an amateur," Mickie stated.

"I'm about tired of you," Kristal said narrowing her eyes.

"Let's settle this like adults," Ashley suggested.

Layla stepped in between them, "Let's be mature about the situation."

"Be tired," Mickie replied.

A frustrated Kristal lunged forward. Mickie stepped to the side and pulled off her hat.

"Oh shit," Mickie said. Everyone stared at Kristal's hair.

"I heard your hair was pulled out but I didn't think I could play connect the dots with your scalp," Mickie said.

Kristal overcame embarrassment and was filled with rage.

Mickie threw the hat back at Kristal, "Catch."

Mickie headed out the door and Kristal ran after her. She leaped on her back and they both came crashing to the floor.

"Get off of me," Mickie screamed as she tried to get up.

"Since you're such a big fan of my look I'll personally give you a makeover," Kristal said grabbing a fistful of hair.

She wrapped it around her fist and pulled hard. Mickie bit her lip so hard she thought it would bleed. She bent her legs toward her back and wrapped them around Kristal's neck. She squeezed as hard as she could as Kristal slowly loosened her grip. The other divas tried to separate them but failed. They remained tangled on the hall floor in a power struggle.

"We are blessed two days in a row," John said.

"I can't tell who's winning this time," Randy said.

Dave stepped in and separated the two of them with ease.

"Stop acting like a bunch of hoodrats and settle this like ladies," Dave said standing between them.

"What lady?, that's a fucking whore," Kristal said putting a hand to her neck.

"I got your whore you bald headed mother fucker," Mickie yelled as she tried to get past Dave.

He stuck out an arm and she bounced back. Kristal ducked under the arm and tackled Mickie. Mickie wrapped her fingers around Kristal's hurt neck and threw her off of her. They began to roll around on the floor fighting to stay on top. By now more wrestlers had come to the scene. Dave grabbed Mickie off of a breathless Kristal and held her back.

"What in the hell is going on out here?" Vince questioned.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Silence...since Mickie and Kristal want to fight so much they'll get to, next week." Vince left and went back to his office.

"You can let me go now," Mickie stated.

"Not until Kristal leaves," Dave said.

Kristal came out the locker room and left the scene. Dave let her go and the guys left and went back into their locker room.

The divas heard the announcer mention the contest. "Come on girls, let's go," Candice said.

"It's Saturday night and I have nothin' to do," Mercedes said turning on the radio.

She heard her song and immediately turned it up. She was doing the dutty wine when she saw her phone light up. She danced all the way to her phone and lowered the radio.

"Hello," she said.

"Mercedes something went down you gotta get here as fast as you can," Janesa said and hung up the phone.

"Damn now I gotta go down to East Flat."

She went in her closet and threw on a short sleeve yellow shirt with a matching miniskirt. She took off the radio and put on her shortest pair of heels. She locked her door and headed for her plum mercedes.

She took all of the side streets to reach Janesa's as quickly as she could. Over forty minutes later she reached in front of Janesa's building. She rang the bell and was let in. Mercedes ran up two flights of stairs and ran down the hall to her door. She repeatedly banged on the door until Janesa opened it.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked with a worried look on her face.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed from inside the apartment.

"My birthday passed already," Mercedes said walking in the apartment.

She almost lost her breath when she stepped inside."Is that me?" Mercedes asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it's you," Anandia said.

"I can't believe they chose me for the catalogue cover...and I can't believe y'all blew up the picture."

"Well we wanted to give our homie some props..." Janesa said.

"This is your celebration block party," Janesa and Anandia screamed.

Mercedes hugged her friends.

"I still can't believe they chose me out of the other twenty models."

"You're movin' on up and we love you because you never forget where you come from," Janesa said.

"Party on the block," Anandia yelled out the window.

Everyone spilled into the streets and pumped up music through huge speakers.

"Just like old times," Mercedes said running down the stairs with everyone else.

She went around the block and saw a large spread of food. She couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw the roti, curry chicken, oxtail, peas and rice, jerk chicken and more. She didn't know what to eat first. Mercedes grabbed some random food and joined all of her friends.

"You scared me," Mercedes said playfully shoving Janesa.

"I thought someone got shot or something."

"Ain't nobody get shot, it was the first thing I could think of to get you over here right quick," Janesa said.

"You'd never think you're in NYU the way you be talking," Mercedes stated.

"Now you know you the most ghetto one on this block. Don't get me started...," Janesa said.

"Why you lookin' like a big ass banana?" Anandia asked.

"Shut up, I look fine," Mercedes said.

"Yes you do."

"James," Mercedes said hugging her ex.

"What's up with you?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing," he answered vaguely.

"We'll leave you to catch up," Janesa said grabbing Anandia's arm.

"So you're a big model now," he said.

"I'm not a big model."

"Well we all miss you," he said changing the subject.

"I'm always down in Brooklyn," Mercedes said.

"You never visit me," he said.

"We're exes, not best friends," Mercedes stated.

"Well I miss bein' your friend...your man," James stated.

"James...we're on a hi and bye basis."

"Let's go back to the way it used to be," he suggested.

"We left our relationship in high school and let's leave it there."she said getting up

. "My feelings never went away," he mentioned.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way, my feelings are with someone else."

Just then James was called over by a couple of guys. "Later," he said walking away.

As she ate her food she felt sorry for James but there was nothing she could do about that. For now she liked Randy and was going to give him a chance.


	4. Randy and Mercedes

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes and Trinelle

Chapter 4: Randy and Mercedes

Mercedes got off the plane and went to get her luggage only to find some guy standing next to it.

"Excuse me but what are you doing with my luggage," she asked.

"Mr. McMahon requested I get it and drive you to the arena," the man said politely.

"Oh," Mercedes said with an eyebrow raised.

_"I have to meet this Mr. McMahon."_

He pulled her luggage to a limo and opened the door for her. She sat down and looked at her surroundings. She didn't trust this man as far as she could throw him.

They drove for about half an hour and then the driver opened the door for her. He gave her directions to Mr. McMahon's office and she followed them.

When she reached the door she was so nervous she couldn't knock.

Mercedes could hear faint voices on the other side of the door. This gave her comfort knowing someone else was there besides Mr. McMahon. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

"Have a seat," Vince said.

Mercedes hesitated because some guy was sitting in the chair next to hers. As she got closer her fear disappeared.

"Randy?"

He smiled and got up to hug her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist as they hugged.

A jealous Vince cleared his throat and said, "Let's get this started." They broke their hug and sat down in front of Vince's desk.

"So Mercedes this is what we're willing to offer you." Vince said handing her a potential contract.

Mercedes looked through the papers and couldn't find anything wrong but then again this is the first contract she'd ever read. She wanted to make sure everything was what it seemed so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Can I get back to you on this tomorrow?" she asked.

Vince sighed, "We won't be here tomorrow we'll be in Idaho. I'll tell you what... call me back with your answer. If you say yes then we'll make arrangements."

"Okay," Mercedes agreed. She put the contract in her purse,

"Thank you for your time."

Mercedes got up to leave with Randy following behind her.

"Don't be afraid of Vince, he's an okay guy."

_"Was I that obvious... that's what I get since I can't control my facial expressions," she thought._

"I'm not," she said.

"Okay...do you wanna get lunch?" Randy asked.

"Actually I have something to do right now, how about dinner?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Here's the directions to the hotel," she said handing him a piece of paper.

"We're staying in the same hotel, let's meet in the lobby," Randy said handing her back the paper.

"Alright, see you later then," she said going to call a cab.

"Miss are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm your driver for today. Would you like to go to your room?"

"I'm confused...how would you know where I'm staying."

"Mr. McMahon paid for a room for two days."

_"This Mr. McMahon is way too generous... there has to be a catch," Mercedes thought._

She re-entered the limo and called her agent. "Hi Trinelle, it's Mercedes."

"Hey, congrats on your cover."

"Thanks... I really need to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

"It's not something to discuss over the phone, can you meet me at your favorite Italian restaurant in a half hour?" Mercedes said.

"I didn't know you was in Atlanta." "That's what we have to talk about." "I'll be there," Trinelle said hanging up.

"Thanks, for coming on short notice," Mercedes said.

"What's the problem?" Trinelle questioned with a concerned look.

"It's nothing like that... here," she said handing the contract to her agent.

"You're goin' to be a wrestler?" she asked surprised.

"I'm not sure, I was recommended for the job by my... I was recommended for the job and I don't know if I should take it."

"I really shouldn't tell you what to do with your life. It's either you stick with your modeling career which is about to take off or go be an international female wrestler."

"What does the contract say?" Mercedes asked.

"Well it's really beneficial it has a week's worth of vacation and personal days, six figures, the choice to fight and things you'll do as a diva."

"I don't know if I should fight, I like being pretty."

"I've seen those women and they don't look maimed. They're entertainers and they rarely get minor injuries."

"As a friend do you think I should do it?"

"Honestly, the biggest money is in runway and they said you weigh too much. You said you're not losing weight and you shouldn't you look great, but maybe it might not be that bad of an idea."

Mercedes sighed as she stirred her drink. "I'll make my final decision later."

She handed back the contract to Mercedes and asked, "So besides this what's up with you?"

"Well you know I made the catalogue cover. I got into a bar fight, met a guy and went to a party back home."

"When did all of this happen?"

"Within two days."

"That's more action than I've gotten in the last two weeks. Tell me about it."

"Okay, it all started when I went to the club with Tamee and Anna and Anna bumped into this guy named John. His friend, Randy offered to buy us drinks. Anna and John was hangin' out at the bar while me and Randy was on the dance floor. This chick rolled up to me and spilled her drink on me. Before I knew it her blood was on my knuckles and she looked like Tommy from the rugrats."

Trinelle almost choked on her drink laughing.

"Why did she throw her drink on you?"

Mercedes laughed and stated, "Because she wants Randy and she's jealous."

"Wait, you were with her man or something."

Mercedes shook her head. "They don't go out she just has a really big crush on him."

"So Randy is the guy you met," she said nudging Mercedes.

"Yes, actually I'm meeting him later for dinner," she said with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you." "Thanks."

"I have a confession to make," Mercedes said paying the bill.

"What?"

"He works there."

"Who?"

"Randy."

"Really," Trinelle said propping up an elbow.

"He works there with that girl I beat down at the club."

"And what about it?"

"If I accept the job I'll have to deal with her on a daily basis. On top of that if I broke up with Randy it would be weird if I kept bumping into him so often."

Trinelle sighed. "Mercedes you overthink everything. You're not going out with the guy yet and you're thinkin' of the what ifs. Give it a shot, live in the moment and follow your heart."

They both got up and hugged each other. "Keep in touch," Trinelle said as they left.

"Oh shit, I'm running late," Mercedes said looking at the clock.

She hurriedly put on her shoes and rushed out the door. When she reached down the hall she remembered she forgot to lock her door and ran back to her room.

"Now I'm giving into that stereotype that females always run late for dates," she mumbled.

She ran around a corner and ran to the elevator. "Come on," she said repeatedly pressing the button.

"Mercedes?" Randy questioned.

She turned around and couldn't resist smiling. Randy couldn't help but look her over and return her smile. The elevator opened and they stepped inside.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Right to the point, huh. No hug or a hi," he said.

"Oh... sorry," she said engulfing him in a hug.

She closed her eyes as she breathed in his scent. They moved apart when the elevator reached the lobby and they walked out to his rental. They got in the car and rode in silence unitl they reached the restaurant. They confirmed their reservations and walked to their table. As they walked through the restaurant everyone was staring at them. When they reached their destination Mercedes asked, "What was that about?"

"They were probably staring at the prettiest woman in here," Randy said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," Mercedes said with a wink. They ordered their food and began to talk.

"So why'd you recommend me for that job?"

_"I can't tell her the whole truth she'd think I was some kind of stalker," Randy thought._

"Well I saw you fight at the club and figured you'd be perfect for the job. After all you did beat a trained wrestler."

"She's a sorry excuse for a trained wrestler, she couldn't beat me and I have no experience."

"That's exactly why you were recommended you're a natural."

"Tell me more about this job you recommended me for," Mercedes said leaning forward.

"Well besides what Vince said you'll be involved in contests, do appearances, have matches and get to travel the world."

It all sounded good to Mercedes but she couldn't help but feel there was more behind his reasoning.

"Have you made your decision yet?" he asked trying not to sound too eager.

"No I haven't," she answered as the waiter served the food.

"So what do you do for fun?" Mercedes asked changing the topic.

"I hang out with the guys doing the usual like working out and clubbin'... what about you?"

"I like to go clubbin', ride rollercoasters, hang out with my friends, basically anything fun," she responded.

"You like to ride those little rollercoasters?"

"Fuck no... the higher the better."

Randy had a surprised expression on his face

. "Why do you look so surprised?," she questioned.

"You don't seem like the rollercoaster type..."

"What type do I seem like?,"Mercedes said looking him in his eyes.

"The girly type," he replied reluctantly.

"I'm the opposite. I like fashion and I care about my appearance but I hate pink and frilly things."

"Well I thought that-," Randy started.

"See that's why you shouldn't assume you make an ass out of you and you," she said.

"I thought it was you make an ass out of you and me."

"You didn't make an ass out of me you made an ass out of you and you only." He couldn't help but laugh at her meaning of assume,

Randy stared at Mercedes. She saw him but avoided his gaze.

_"I hate it when they stare."_

She glanced in his direction to see if he was still looking and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. Once again she looked away.

"Does it make you nervous when I stare at you?" Randy asked curiously.

"No," she lied.

"You sure," he said in a deeper tone.

Mercedes would never admit how much of an effect he had on her right now so she said, "I mean what I say and I say what I mean."

Mercedes took a deep breath. _"This is harder than I thought, I usually mess with a man's head and here he is messin' with mine. He knows exactly what he's doin' to me," she thought. _

_"I know she's lying but I'll get her to admit it one way or another..." Randy said to himself._

_Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter and to me it's kinda weak. I've overcome my writer's block and the next chapter should be better._


	5. Turn Me On

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Tameesha and Andreanna

Chapter 5: Turn Me On

Mercedes had made up her mind and decided to give Vince a call. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath. The phone rang three times before Vince answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, it's Mercedes-."

"Good morning Mercedes, what's your decision."

"I've decided to accept your offer."

"Great," said an enthusiastic Vince.

"I'll arrange for you to come to the Manhattan arena for a tour in a week and a half when we return to the east coast,"

"Okay," Mercedes replied.

"See you then," Vince said hanging up the phone.

Vince left his office and went downstairs to meet the divas and wrestlers eating breakfast. "I have an announcement to make," Vince stated. "We're going to have a new diva and I need someone to give her the grand tour of the arena."

"We'll do it," Maria said speaking for the rest of the divas.

"Great-."

"I'll do it," Randy volunteered.

Everyone turned to look at him. "Well she already knows me and I was thinking that maybe she'd be more comfortable."

"Whatever, as long as it gets done," Vince responded returning to his office.

"Damn Randy you fuckin' the new diva before she reaches," Mickie said.

_"In order for that to happen I'll have to go to the make a wish foundation. She doesn't even kiss on the first date," Randy thought._

"No I'm not fuckin' her... why are you in my business anyway," Randy said turning around.

"So are you ready to go to the celeb party tonight in LA," Randy said changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait," John responded with a big smile.

"What are you so excited about?" Randy asked.

"I'm just in a good mood," John lied.

At Mercedes' home...

"That baby don't look nothin' like him, he ain't the father," Mercedes said.

"When it comes to six week old Jaquan, you are not the father."

"I knew it... 200 percent sure my ass."

Her ringtone went off and she picked up her phone. "What's up?" Mercedes asked sitting up on the sofa.

"I should be asking you that, Trinelle just told me that you quit modeling." Andreanna stated.

"You're going to be a wrestler?"

"Tamee... wait you got me on three way," Mercedes said.

"Yes I do,"Andreanna responded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tameesha questioned.

"One at a time," Mercedes said.

"I'll start... what's up with you quitting modeling?"

"Well remember Randy from the club-"

"You gave up modeling for that dude," Andreanna interrupted.

"Let me tell you the story, damn."

" Alright so after I fought that chick in the club he recommended me for this job to be a female wrestler-"

"Well you did tear that bitch up," Andreanna added.

"Andreanna," Tamesha said.

"What?"

"Quiet time," Tameesha told her.

"Go on Mercedes," Tameesha said.

"I went to see the chairman of the company for an interview and he showed me my contract. I took it to Trinelle to read and she said it was a good deal. She even advised me to take the job."

"I thought you liked modeling," Andreanna stated.

"I do but this job can open more doors for me and plus I can still model," Mercedes said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tameesha asked.

"I just accepted the job a couple minutes ago. The only one who knew was Trinelle, I didn't tell anyone else."

"Your modeling career was about to take off since you got on the cover," Andreanna said.

"My mind is made up at least for the next year," Mercedes responded.

"Alright so tell her about the other thing we called about," Tameesha said.

"Well we've been invited to a celeb party in LA!" Andreanna announced.

"Who's throwin' it?" Mercedes questioned.

"Who cares, a party is a party. You down?" Andreanna asked

. "You do know I'm home, on the east coast."

"I'm in Florida, on the east coast and I'm going."

"I don't have a ticket," Mercedes said.

"No problem. I brought you a ticket to say congrats on your new job," Tameesha said.

"Thanks Tamee, I really didn't want to miss the party."

"You can stay at my condo instead of a hotel with me and Tamee. I also have a gift for you but it's a surprise," Andreanna said with a big smile.

"The flight's at 1:15," Tameesha stated.

"I'll see you both in Cali," Andreanna said.

"Later," Mercedes responded hanging up her phone

"Bye," Tameesha said.

Mercedes rushed to her closet and pulled out her suitcase.

"At the rate I'm going I might as well live at the airport," she said selecting clothes.

She glanced at the clock. Mercedes took a deep breath.

"I have to be at the airport in a hour and a half, this better be worth it," she said to herself.

Mercedes rolled her suitcase to a phone to call a cab. After she hung up she went outside to wait for the cab. After about five minutes a black limo pulled up a couple feet away from her.

"I wonder who that limo's for?" she mumbled. As soon as she asked she got her answer as Andreanna popped out of the sunroof.

"Hey Mercedes, get in we're on a schedule," Andreanna said.

Mercedes opened the door to find Tameesha inside. The driver came around to take Mercedes' luggage and then she went into the limo. The door was closed behind her and then she asked,

"Is this my surprise?"

"No," they both answered together.

When Tameesha leaned back Mercedes saw a man sitting next to her.

"Who's that?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, you remember Josh from the club," Tameesha answered.

"Yeah," Mercedes said in a small voice.

"Anyway can we go to the condo first because I've been on a plane for seven hours and-"

"Of course we're not going straight to the party, we've gotta look hot first," Andreanna interrupted.

"We've got time to spare anyway. The party doesn't start til' 10 and it's not even 9," Tameesha said.

"So tell me about yourself Josh," Mercedes said facing him.

"I'm a dentist in Hallandale-"

"Hallandale?" Mercedes and Andreanna said together.

"Yeah it's a city like twenty minutes from where Tameesha lives.

"So you guys lived that close to each other and never bumped into each other?" Mercedes asked.

"No, I've never been to Hallandale and I've never seen him around," Tameesha answered.

"That's really close for comfort," Andreanna stated.

"How old are you?" Mercedes asked.

Tameesha narrowed her eyes at Mercedes.

"What, just lookin' out for my homie," Mercedes stated.

"I'm 25."

"Not bad three year difference."

"Y'all look cute together," Andreanna said.

"I know," Tameesha said kissing Josh.

For the first time Mercedes actually observed him after Andreanna's comment. He had short dark hair that he seemed to keep gelled and brown captivating eyes. He also had a jaw that was perfectly aligned with his straight white teeth and lips that were practically calling her.

"_Tameesha sure got herself a good looking man. I have one though, even though it's a work in progress," Mercedes thought. _

"We're here," the driver announced.

"Already?" Andreanna said opening the door.

"How'd we reach so fast?" Tameesha asked stepping out.

"I took a shortcut."

"Alright let's go I want to party," Mercedes announced claiming her luggage.

"She has no idea what's in store for her," Andreanna said smiling.

At the party...

"Let's go," Andreanna said.

With the driver outside the door she knocked against the window signaling for him to open the door.

When he complied they emptied out of the limo having their pictures taken. When they reached inside Andreanna scanned the people at the party and then dove into a crowd of people.

"Wait up," Tameesha and Mercedes shouted after her.

She kept moving through the crowd towards her target. Tameesha could only see her big curly hair after a while and fixed her attention on it. When they escaped the crowd they found themselves at the bar. Tameesha was about to yell at Andreanna for walking away when she saw the reason why.

"Hey John, hey Randy," Tameesha said casually.

"Hey Tamee," they answered together.

Mercedes finally escaped all of the people in the crowd to see none other than John and Randy.

"Surprise," Andreanna and John said in unison.

Randy and Mercedes stared at each other in shock.

_"He's my surprise," Mercedes thought giving him a once over._

Randy was wearing a red silk dress shirt with a pair of jeans that were tight in all of the right places. He finished his look off with some black gators and a black tux jacket.

"Looks like our plan is working," Andreanna said tilting her head upwards.

"Yeah it's workin' really well," John agreed.

"Let's give them their space," Andreanna suggested grabbing John's hand.

"Sure there's better things we could be doing," John said with a wink.

Andreanna pulled him in for a kiss before leading him away from the bar.

Tameesha purposely bumped into Mercedes and walked off with Josh.

"You look nice tonight," Mercedes finally said.

"Well you look hot," he stated as he let his eyes roam her body. Her orange shirt was tight and low cut showing ample cleavage. With that she put the most deadly combo to a man, a miniskirt and heels.

Randy was staring at Mercedes putting her nerves on edge so she ordered a drink. Randy knew the effect he was having on her and he loved to watch her squirm.

"So I heard you took the job," Randy said sitting at the bar.

Mercedes took a sip of her drink and replied, "Yeah, I called Mr. McMahon this morning."

"We all call him Vince, he's the only one who calls himself Mr. McMahon," Randy said.

"Well now I know."

Randy ordered a drink and said, "Now you're gonna be a RAW diva."

"I've been a raw diva for twenty years."

"You're twenty."

"Yeah, I know I don't look my age," Mercedes stated.

"I thought you were like twenty two or three."

"Everyone does," she replied.

"How old are you?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm 26."

The bartender handed Randy his drink. "Let's toast to the WWE," Randy said raising his glass. Mercedes met his glass and they each downed their drinks.

"Damn that was good," Randy said slamming the glass on the table.

"We could take this to the next level," Mercedes said turning to Randy.

Randy raised his eyebrows and said, "Continue."

"Let's do shots," she suggested.

_"Not exactly what I had in mind," Randy thought._

"Okay," he agreed. The bartender put the shots down in front of them.

"On three. One...Two...Three," Mercedes counted before drinking. They slammed the glasses down again.

"Ready to take this to the next level?" Mercedes questioned him.

"And what would that be?"

"Body shots."

The bartender didn't wait for a response, he put the shots in front of them.

"I'm down... but I'm going first," Randy stated.

"No problem," Mercedes took the lime and salt from the counter when Randy stopped her.

"I said I was going first," he said taking the lime and salt away.

Randy looked around him until he found a more secluded corner and said, "Come on."

With his supplies in one hand and Mercedes' hand in the other he led her over there. When they reached he turned to her and requested that she lean against the wall. Mercedes complied and Randy had on a devilish smile as he thought, _"This is my chance to get her to admit everything." _

Randy took the lime and slowly rubbed it along her neck, over her collarbone and trailed it over her breasts. Mercedes was taking deep breaths to control herself. Randy took up the salt and rubbed it over the areas with lime. When he finished with the salt he immediately began to work on her neck. Randy moved his tongue slowly up and down her neck as Mercedes clenched her hands because her deep breathing wasn't working. When Randy had her right where he wanted he began to trail the salt down her neck. When he reached her collarbone a soft moan escaped Mercedes' lips. His tongue lingered on her collarbone to tease her a while longer. Mercedes began to squirm so Randy put his hands on her waist to keep her still. When he left her collarbone he moved onto her breasts where he started to swirl his tongue slowly over the salt.

Mercedes gave up trying to control herself when he began to alternate his movements. A louder moan escaped her lips as her hands went into his hair. For his final act of pleasure he dipped his tongue between her breasts but Mercedes couldn't take it anymore. She took her right hand out of his hair and placed it under his chin. She pulled his head up and brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as the sexual tension thickened. When they separated Mercedes moved off of the wall and moved next to Randy. Unexpectedly she pushed him over the arm of a couch that they were standing next to. Randy fell on his back onto the couch. Mercedes climbed on top of him and whispered in his ear, "Now it's my turn."

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long but I hoped it was liked. To be continued..._


	6. Falling Apart

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Tameesha and Andreanna.

_Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I've updated but this is why. I've had research paper after research paper due and as the year went on it got harder. I have to take three regents, which is only done in New York, and it decides whether I go to summer school or not. I was studying a lot and only recently I found time to write._

Chapter 6: Falling Apart

Mercedes traced the rim of Randy's ear with her tongue sending chills up his spine.

"I have a secret..." she said undoing his shirt. "I want you so bad it almost hurts," Mercedes finished.

She brushed her fingertips over his solid chest and began to kiss his neck. The smell of his cologne got her even more worked up as she pinned his arms at his sides and she placed a trail of featherlight kisses down his chest.

At the bar...

"Hey guys, have you seen Mercedes?" Andreanna asked.

"No," Tameesha answered.

"I haven't seen her for the last hour," Andreanna said.

"Maybe they're fuckin' in the limo," John said joking.

Andreanna elbowed him in his side. "Seriously-," Andreanna started.

"What's wrong?" Tameesha asked.

"I see her." Andreanna made her way over to them with the rest of them closely following. Andreanna tapped Mercedes on the shoulder.

"What?" Mercedes said with an attitude. She looked at her friends staring at her and repeated her question.

"You're drunk aren't you?" Andreanna said confidently.

"No I'm not," Mercedes protested.

"Okay, then get up and prove it."

"I will," she said standing up. Mercedes walked over to her friends and said, "See nothing is wrong-" The next thing they knew Mercedes' eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"Can someone get the marching band out of my head?" Mercedes said putting a hand to her head.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up...I thought we'd have to take you to the hospital," Tameesha said.

"What happened, last night was kind of a blur?"

"Well you and Randy got drunk and when we found you you were kissin' up on him. Andreanna confronted you and when you tried to prove her wrong you passed out."

"Oh."

"What did you drink anyway?" Tameesha asked.

"I kinda had some tequila shots."

"No wonder your ass passed out you never had tequila before. What made you think you can handle so much of it?"

"I don't know what came over me, guess I got caught up in the moment," Mercedes said.

"At least you'll be okay," Tameesha stated.

Someone knocked at the door. "Is she awake yet?" Andreanna asked.

"Why don't you open the door and find out," Tameesha replied.

Andreanna came through the door and practically attacked Mercedes.

"I can't breathe," Mercedes whispered.

"Sorry...I'm just happy you're okay."

"We all are," John said giving Mercedes a hug.

"Yeah you almost gave me a heartattack," Randy added.

"How do you feel?" Andreanna asked pressing her hand on Mercedes' forehead.

"I just have this blastin' headache."

"I'll get you an aspirin," Andreanna volunteered.

"And I'll get you an icepack," Tameesha said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Mercedes, where's the bathroom?" John asked.

"Down the hall and the second door on your left."

"Thanks."

Randy scratched the back of his head and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" a confused Mercedes questioned.

"For getting you drunk."

"You didn't get me drunk...I think I'm the one who suggested shots."

"I should have stopped us before we left the bar."

"I should recover by tomorrow, don't worry about it," she said touching his arm.

"Actually that hasn't been the only thing on my mind," Randy said sitting at her side.

"What?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"Well, you said something to me."

"What did I say?"

_"Shit, she doesn't remember...that was my moment."_

"You said that you wanted me so bad that it almost hurts."

_"Shit he remembered...why was I so damn weak!"_

"I don't remember," she lied.

Randy wasn't sure whether to believe her or not since that was the first thing she's said so far without looking him in his eyes.

"Think hard, are you sure?" he asked again.

She shortly replied, "Positive."

"_She's definately lying, she didn't even think. I can read her like a book."_

"Are you sure I said that because we only know each other for like a week."

_"He's messing with my head and making me act different. Why does he hold this power over me?"_

"I know but I've never had a connection like this before and I know you feel it too," Randy admitted.

_"He's right but after the way James burned me it will take a long time to admit it without being drunk." _

Andreanna came bursting into the room. "Sorry I took so long...I couldn't find the aspirin."

"It's okay," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Where'd everyone else go?" Andreanna asked.

"They made some dumb ass excuses to leave us alone," Mercedes responded.

"After last night y'all shouldn't be left alone."

"Excuse me, we're two adults and we'll decide on what we do," Mercedes stated after taking her aspirin.

"Alright, I'll leave the two adults alone," she said slamming the door.

"So Mercedes do you agree?" Randy asked getting back on topic.

"Agree with what?"

"Do you think we have a connection or not?"

"Yeah kinda...," she said staring at a wall.

_"Who is she trying to fool? As John would say, "Why you frontin' girl?"_

"How's your head?" Randy asked changing the subject.

"Fine, that aspirin worked really fast," Mercedes said facing him.

"Good," he said with a smile, "Now you can't blame anything for what you're about to do."

Before Mercedes could muster up a response Randy leaned in for a kiss. Mercedes didn't resist as their lips connected for the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Randy slowly lowered himself onto her and deepened the kiss. Mercedes was obviously on cloud nine and as much as Randy didn't want to stop he had to get to the bottom of things. He broke the kiss and pulled his head back.

"Still feel the same way?" he questioned in a deeper voice.

Mercedes was speechless as she looked at the man hovering over her.

"How do you feel now?" Randy asked.

Mercedes hesitated and then replied, "The same."

"You can't be serious? he said turning her face back towards him.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean," Mercedes chanted.

"I don't believe that right now."

"You don't have to."

"Something's holding you back and I want to know what."

"Nothing is-,," she started.

"Mercedes..."

She took a deep breath as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then she stated the words she never thought she would utter, "I'll tell you."

_Author's Note: This chapter isn't as good as the other ones so far but don't worry I'll be stirring up some drama soon. The next chapter will be Mercedes' story. Tell me what you think so far._


	7. Mercedes' Story

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Andreanna, James and Nalisha.

Chapter 7: Mercedes' Story

"I've never told this to anyone before... not even them," Mercedes said pointing at the door. She took a deep breath and began talking.

"I was in high school and it was freshman year. After a couple of months I got my first boyfriend, James. We were like best friends and did everything together."

:"Everything..." Randy interrupted.

"No, if we had I'd probably be even more messed up than I am now."

Randy breathed a sigh of relief as he allowed her to continue her story.

"It wasn't long before we became popular and people were telling us how cute we were together. We loved the attention and at the time it seemed that we were so perfect together, that he as the man of my dreams but his true colors began to show as time went by. When it was sophomore year he decided it was time to have sex. He tried every way possible to get me to sleep with him. Every time I told him no he distanced himself more from me than before. When I didn't give it to him he strayed with other girls. He was doing this behind my back and being all nice to me in my face. During all of this even though he was fucking all of these girls on the side he still tried to get me in bed."

Mercedes stopped to read Randy's expression. His face was a light pink and she could see his veins beginning to pulse. His expression was fixed and his eyes were darkening.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

" I'm fine, just continue your story."

"Okay... I almost made what would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I convinced myself that if I didn't sleep with him I'd lose him and that if I had sex with him we'd be the way we were when we first started going out. I was going to tell him the "great" news when I found him kissin' this girl. He was lying on the table and she was standing over him. When I found them I went to confront them and ended up looking like an ass. He told me they were practicing CPR and I slapped him and told him to stop lying. He pointed to a sign on the door that said CPR class and I felt so stupid. I just walked out and never turned back. Later I found out he made that sign himself as an excuse just in case he ever got caught."

At that moment Randy seemed like he was in a worse emotional state than Mercedes was as he began pacing with his fists clenched at his side. Mercedes watched him pace until he told her to continue.

"After seeing him kissin' that girl on the table I was consumed with unbearable jealousy so the next day after school I went to his last class to meet him. Being the straightforward person I am I told him what I was ready to do and he excitedly pulled me all the way around the block to the bus stop. It was just luck that the bus was already there so we quickly got on it and headed to the back. Before I can even sit he grabbed me and pulled we close to him telling me what he's been yearning to do to me. I can't lie that it was turning me on and that-"

"Okay let's skip the details."

"I'm tellin' the story the way it went down. You're the one that wanted to hear it," Mercedes replied.

Randy couldn't argue with what she'd said so he just motioned for her to continue.

"Yeah so he was whispering into my ear and he had me right where he wanted me. We almost missed our stop since we were in our own world. When he noticed it was our stop he almost dropped me on the floor running to the door. I paid that action no mind and happily followed him to his house. His parents were at work and we had the place to ourselves for two hours. James wasted no time. As soon as he locked the door he was all over me. He pushed me on the wall and harshly pushed his weight on me suddenly. I gasped for air as he continued."

"I said I gasped for air...are you asthmatic?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Randy answered her with a look.

"I take that as a yes," Mercedes mumbled before continuing her story.

"Anyway so then he started kissing my lips and wasted no time working his way down my v-neck shirt. Everything was happening so fast my head was spinning. He decided that that was enough of the foreplay."

"He's acts like a virgin," Randy interjected.

"Trust me when I tell you he wasn't."

"Alright so then James picked me up and ran with me hanging over his shoulder. He kicked in his bedroom door and then threw me on his bed. I immediately gripped my neck as it slowly began to throb from the previous snapping motion it made. Despite all of his actions I was willing to stick it out. As soon as we got in his bed he stripped us both in record time. I asked him where were his condoms and he acted as if I had slapped him in the face. He defensively insisted we didn't need any and that it makes sex less enjoyable. I figured that he had to know what he was talkin' about since he was more experienced. I said a carefree whatever and then I looked down. From an odd angle of light I noticed something. I pointed downwards asking him what is that. His reply was you took biology, it's a dick. I told him not his dick but what was on it and that's when he became silent. James shrugged his shoulder and was like I don't know."

"How could he not know?" Randy asked sipping Mercedes' glass of water.

" I told him how could he not know but he ignored me. Instead he pried my legs open and tried to thrust into me."

At the moment the glass in Randy's hand no longer existed as one but as tiny shards on the floor. His flushed face and shocked expression stunned her into silence. She awaited his next move in which he told her to go on. Reluctantly she pressed on with the story.

"Thankfully he was unsuccessful and it gave me great relief. For him it built up anger as he tried to pin me down but I put up a fight. He never pinned me down but managed to jam part of his infected manhood into me.

"If I ever meet that son of a-"

"Randy," Mercedes cut him off, "let me finish." He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. It was the only way he could of to restrain himself from punching a wall.

I immediately removed it and stepped on his dick hard. He yelped in pain calling me every name in the book but I didn't care this was my time to escape. I left him on his bed rolling around in pain on his bed.

_"I never thought I'd find it funny that someone's dick got stepped on...until now," Randy thought._

"Never had I felt so dirty in my life but that was the least of my worries. It took me a couple hours before it had really sunk in that I had came in contact with the unidentified bumps on James' private. That was one of many sleepless nights I had. I decided to go to a free clinic where there's confidntiality and walk in clients accepted. I took every test they had to make sure if I had something I'd know what it was. At night I'd toss and turn in bed thinking nonstop of my possible fates. With my life in danger I broke up with James for obvious reasons. Meanwhile at school James had apologized and blamed his actions on his hormones. When I went to the clinic and got my results it was the happiest day of my life because I was clean. After that James continuously apologized and tried to make it up to me. He would call me pet names, show public affection, do things for me without me asking etc. He was being so good that my naive ass let him back in my life. It wasn't long before he was up to the same shit again.

"By junior year we were always arguing like we weren't civilized or something. I remember one time when I confronted him about that girl who gave him "CPR" being his fuck toy and he got really mad and defensive. I didn't care I was following my gut. I got him so mad he backed me into a corner and raised his hand. I was only waitin' for the hand to come down because I was standin' next to an open window and if he had hit me he would have went right through it."

Randy smiled at the thought of him being tossed out the window. It was probably more painless than what he had in mind.

"Eventually he managed to flip the script and make me feel guilty for accusing him. Like a dumbass I apologized to him and he "forgave" me. Just when you think things couldn't get worse you couldn't be more wrong. At senior prom, we were nominated for king and queen. Our flimsy public appearance actually held on for four years and people actually voted for us. That really made me think that somebody put a whole lot of liquor in the punch. The night was going great until..."

"Until what?"

"Until we became king and queen-"

"How does that ruin you're night?"

"Well if you let me finish."

"Sorry."

"When we were crowned and everyone was cheering I had this big smile plastered on my face until a familiar girl approached me following her big belly. That's when I found out her name was Nalisha. She told me to get away from her baby daddy. Of course I confronted her and said there had to be a mistake. That's when James assured me I was the one mistaken and that he and Nalisha had been together for 3 months. He broke up with me in front of the crowd and he walked over to her leaving me in shock. When they were done showing off Nalisha bumped me out of my daze with her stomach and James told me to leave. I complied because there was nothing left for me there."

"That's fucked up."

"I know, he cheated on me with someone who got an inconclusive STD test at the clinic. That's alright though I saw him last week and he was so miserable. I guess him and Nalisha didn't work out. On top of that that dumb bitch tried to get with me and looked surprised when I turned him down. I was in too good of a mood to curse him out that day so I didn't bother with him, besides I told him I was seeing someone."

"You did?"

Mercedes nodded her head in assurance. For the first time in years this weight that had been on her shoulders for what seemed like forever was gone.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Well now we can test your progress?"

"And how do you plan to do that Dr. Phil?"

"Like this," Randy said as he kissed her again.

When Randy pulled away he asked once again, "How do you feel now?"

"I like you and I'm happy that we're dating."

Randy was happy that she finally admitted it. He laid down next to her and kissed her with more passion as they continued.

Andreanna walked in and said, "Not again."

"Well maybe if you knocked you wouldn't have seen it again," Mercedes said.

"In my own house... bitch please I own these doors. I just came in here to tell you that we're going to dinner."

"I wanna go, I'm starving," Mercedes said.

"Then hurry up and get dressed we're leaving soon," she said closing the door.

"Ready to leave?" Randy asked.

"Yeah about that..." Mercedes said pointing to the broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Randy said scratching the back of his neck.

He quickly ran to the kitchen and returned quickly. He disposed of the glass and wiped the hardwood floor clean.

Mercedes turned to Randy and kissed him briefly.

"Now I'm ready to leave," Mercedes said to him with a smile.

_Author's Note: This chapter was hard to write because I had to think hard on what should be Mercedes' story. I hope I did a good enough job on her story. Read and review._


	8. Messing With Randy's Head

Disclaimer: I own no one except Mercedes, Andreanna, Josh and Tameesha.

Chapter 8: Messing with Randy's Head

_Author's Note: Don't read this title and think perverted, lol._

"We're ready," Randy announced as he and Mercedes entered the living room.

"So where are we going?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"I want spanish food," Andreanna said.

"I want to go to an Italian place," John declared.

"I feel like eating some soul food," Tameesha said.

"So that's one vote for each," Mercedes said.

"Two for soul food," Tameesha stated pulling Josh to her side.

"No y'all only get one vote," Andreanna suggested.

"No we've got two votes," Tameesha responded.

"What's your vote?" Andreanna asked Randy and Mercedes.

"Um, uh..." they replied in unison.

"Um uh what?" Andreanna persisted.

"We... decided...on..." Randy trailed off.

"Ordering in," Mercedes answered.

"When?" Andreanna questioned with a hand on her hip.

"Just now," Mercedes replied going to get the yellow pages. A speechless Randy followed her to the bookshelf.

Andreanna shrugged and kept arguing with her friends until they left the apartment together.

"I'm not up for all that drama right now. I've been through a lot this past day and-"

"I understand, first we got drunk and fooled around, then you passed out, we thought you almost died, then you told me your deepest and darkest secret,:" Randy interrupted.

"Don't remind me," Mercedes said in a reminiscent tone.

"Oh and you better not spread the word about that secret," she warned.

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Randy said assuring her with a kiss.

"What do you want to order?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay I'll just call this place with great food a couple blocks away."

"That sounds good," Randy said.

Mercedes dialed the number and awaited an answer from the other end. "Hi, I'd like to order too small green salads extra dry," Mercedes said into the receiver. " And it'll be here in five minutes...thanks," Mercedes responded hanging up the phone.

She turned to Randy and said, "I'm getting full thinking of our healthy dinners,"

_"She can't be for real," he thought. "What's a meal without meat? What happened to the other food groups?"_

"Um Mercedes, are the salads the only things on the menu?" Randy asked.

"Of course not.."

Randy sighed in relief and mumbled, " Thank God."

"We're also having..." Mercedes said getting two shot glasses out of a cupboard.

"Some fresh, crisp, cold and refreshing water," she finished.

Randy tried to hide the disappointment on his face.

"What's the matter?" Mercedes asked sincerely.

"Nothing," Randy lied.

"Oh I see."

"You do," Randy said.

"It's really obvious that you don't want this dinner and would rather have dessert," Mercedes said flirtatiously.

Randy was surprised and seemed dumbfounded.

"What happened?, you forgot how to do this in 24 hours?" Mercedes asked walking over to him.

"No you just surprised me and-," Mercedes cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"What happened to the hands on Randy?"

"You mean this one," he said as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

Gently with one hand he brushed the stray hairs away from Mercedes' face and then they kissed.

As their tongues intertwined the sexual tension thickened, even after they separated.

For a minute they stood looking at each other. Randy then lifted her up and carried her to the couch. He placed her down and began to kiss her lips again. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly lowered himself onto her.

Randy paused and whispered, "Your lips are so soft."

Mercedes smiled at the compliment and gave Randy a peck on the lips.

"How I got them that way is my little secret," she said in a low voice into his ear.

"You have a lot of secrets," Randy stated.

"You wanna hear another one," Mercedes said pulling him closer.

"What?"

"That wasn't our dinner."

Randy had a confused look on his face. "But I heard you order the food."

"I didn't."

Randy sat upwards on the couch and replied, "What about the two salads you ordered?"

"Do I look like I eat small dry salads Randy?" Mercedes asked huskily.

She got off of the couch and stood in front of him. Randy slowly examined her from head to toe. He looked at her flowing and layered hilighted hair, to her powerful dark eyes staring back at him, then to the equally full lips he loves to kiss. Next he looks at the rest of her curvaceous body and smooth slightly browned skin. He concluded that she probably has a salad once a year.

The only words Randy could muster up was, "Not really."

Mercedes laughed at how hesitant he was to answer her question. "Relax," she suggested taking a step forward, " Say what's on your mind," she said while straddling him.

At that moment Randy had forgotten how hungry he was as the blood rushed to his lower half. _"God forgive me for whatever I'll do. It's no longer in my control."_

This was his last thought before his mind went blank and his body took over.

_Author's Note: As always read and review, your opinions matter._


End file.
